


Just One Kiss

by TheGodWith5Yen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cute, F/M, Kawaii, Kissing, Love, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodWith5Yen/pseuds/TheGodWith5Yen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy Ashley and Natsu Dragion couldn't help it anymore. Just one kiss... just one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little short chapter I think would be cuuuu~te! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Oh, and by the way, it's 7 years later since you've seen them in the anime-manga, so Natsu and Lucy are 24!

Lucy couldn't take it anymore. She held back for years, but no. She had to do it. "Natsu!" She put him into a headlock and grinned. The young man smiled at her, surprised.

They hadn't seen each other in five years- Lucy's blond hair was now just to her shoulders and she wore a suit of black armour that, Natsu noticed with a blush, made her curves look just right. Natsu still wore that red jacket of his and goggles, a long scar on his cheek from eyebrow to lip the only difference.

Lucy bit her lip, letting go of Natsu. She had a pink blush on her cheeks. "Na-"

Natsu lost it. He hadn't seen her in years and he missed her like hell. He wasn't the crybaby she once knew, he was Natsu Dragion, the 'Dragon' Hunter who could defeat anybody in a brawl. He lost it at the sight of Lucy..At her bright pink cheeks and familiar face and body he longed to touch.

Lucy was taken aback when Natsu was the one to shove his lips on hers. Roughly, she noted, yet his hands caressed her neck softly. Natsu ran his tongue on her teeth, causing Lucy to shiver. He pushed her back against a wall and moved his lips to her neck, kissing her one... two... Lucy lost count when Dragion started to suck on a tender spot, and lightly flicked his tongue on it when he finished.

Lucy looked up at him, breathless. "Nat-su...." She breathed out. "You grew a pair of balls, huh?" 

Natsu laughed. "Don't worry. It was just this once." He hoped it wasn't but maybe Lucy wanted it that way. 

Lucy Ashley sighed. "Natsu... it's been years... I want... more." She whispered. She leaned her forehead to his, hands on his cheeks. "Please... Natsu.... be with me?" 

He smiled radaintly, a smile to challenge Natsu Dragneel's large cute smile. "I'll never leave your side again."


End file.
